Regarde moi avec tes vrais yeux
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Le visage de Squalo, sans être impassible, reste toujours neutre. Même quand il s'emporte, ce n'est jamais de façon personnelle. Alors Bel se demande s'il pourra le faire craquer. Mais d'abord, il va fêter son anniversaire. En espérant que Xanxus soit là.


**Titre : Regarde moi avec tes vrais yeux**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+**

**Notes : je suis désoléééééée ! Je n'ai pas réussi à écrire quelque chose de correct pour l'anniversaire de Belphégor (le 22 décembre). Je n'ai réussi qu'à écrire ce piètre one shot vaguement yaoi, avec un très vague triangle amoureux, dans une écriture floue, vague, sans détails...bref, comme vous l'aurez compris, je n'espère guère de reviews, et j'espère avoir le temps d'améliorer cet OS. La fin ne me satisfait pas du tout, restant ouverte et frustrante.**

**Toutes mes excuses, vraiment.**

**PS : je me suis inspirée d'un doujin intitulé Mellow mind pour la réaction de Squalo, vers la fin  
**

* * *

Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est son visage.

Si tu pouvais disparaître, ça m'arrangerait.

…

- Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire du prince ! Alors, Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez apporté comme cadeau ?, s'exclama Bel.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil Louis XV en velours rouge et or, les jambes croisées, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Les membres de la Varia le regardèrent avec scepticisme.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai de l'argent à dépenser en cadeaux ?, déclara enfin Mammon, perché sur Gola Mosca.

- Je peux te faire un gâteau si tu veux !, minauda Lussuria en rosissant à l'idée de revêtir son superbe tablier à froufrous.

- C'est ton anniversaire ?, lâcha simplement Levi.

Squalo se contenta de faire la moue, silencieux. Bel le toisa une minute, puis se détourna.

- Je vois que vous n'avez aucune mémoire. Je vous ai pourtant expliqué, l'année dernière, ce qui arriverait si vous oubliez la fois suivante, dit-il d'un air las.

Lorsque Xanxus arriva enfin, le salon ressemblait à un champs de bataille. Lussuria était planqué sous la table avec Mammon, tremblant. Levi était accroché au mur par une série de couteaux dentelés.

- Salut, boss !, s'écria-t-il en le voyant.

- Où est Bel ?, grogna le chef de la Varia, furieux.

- Squ-chan l'a entraîné dehors, lança Lussuria en sortant de dessous le meuble.

Xanxus tourna vivement les talons, sa veste voletant derrière lui comme une cape.

…

Tu es le pire. Qu'importe les pitreries que je fais, tu restes froid. Je n'ai aucune emprise sur toi, aucun accès.

Tu es hermétique.

…

- Hey, hey, Squalo, essaye de m'attraper !

- Sale morveux, comme si j'avais que ça à foutre.

- Allez, allez !

- Voi, tu vas te calmer oui !?

Depuis la fenêtre du premier étage, Xanxus observe son lieutenant et le gamin se chamailler. Ils font du bruit, et c'est insupportable. Pourtant, il le supporte. Il lui suffirait de fermer la fenêtre pour ne plus les entendre. Néanmoins, il attend qu'ils le remarquent. Il s'attend à voir le visage de Squalo se crisper, et sa voix rogue lui demander ce qu'il fiche là. Et Belphégor ne dira rien.

Il le regarde. L'enfant a bien grandi depuis l'époque où ils l'ont recueilli. Ce n'était qu'un gringalet d'à peine 8 ans, et aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, c'est un jeune homme plein de vitalité, souriant et joueur. Tandis qu'il court, sa couronne glisse de ses cheveux et il la remet vivement en place tout en apostrophant son camarade de jeu :

- Squalo, tu te bats comme une fillette ! Ushishishishi !

Le squale, pour toute réponse, lui fonce dessus, épée levée.

Xanxus tire un coup en l'air. La détonation suffit à calmer d'entrée les deux perturbateurs.

- Vous êtes pas dans une cours de récré. Alors vos gueules !

Et il claqua la fenêtre, ferma les rideaux pour ne plus voir leur mimique hébété.

- Enfoiré de Squalo, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

…

Quand Bel et Superbi revinrent au manoir, Lussuria les accueillit en tablier rose.

- Vous n'êtes pas mort ? J'en suis ravi, clama-t-il.

- C'est quoi cette tenue ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, interrogea Squalo avec méfiance.

- Je prépare un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Bel-chan, bien sûr !

L'adolescent eut un immense sourire que l'épéiste capta du coin de l'œil. Il s'abstînt donc de commentaire, se limitant à un simple haussement d'épaule.

…

Belphégor passa la journée dans sa chambre à se prélasser tandis que toute la Varia se lançait dans les préparatifs de sa fête. Les hommes de Levi accrochaient les guirlandes sous la supervision de leur chef, Lussuria cuisinait en chantant, Mammon voletait de ci de là, profitant du tumulte pour voler les porte-feuilles. Squalo faisait des mots croisés, installés dans un fauteuil, une paire de lunettes sur le nez.

Et Xanxus n'était pas là.

Enfin, vers 17h, on vînt frapper à la porte de la chambre du blondinet. Ce dernier quitta son lit, retira son casque, éteignit son baladeur, et vînt ouvrir.

- Votre fête est prête à commencer, prince, déclara un des hommes de Levi en s'inclinant respectueusement. On n'attend plus que vous.

…

La fête en elle-même n'eut rien de remarquable. Bel s'y amusa autant qu'il put. Il souffla ses bougies, dévora son gâteau à la fraise, déclencha un incendie, étrangla quelqu'un avec une guirlande, ouvrit ses cadeaux - un livre et un affûte-lame - et quand il fut fatigué, il s'éclipsa sans que personne ne le remarque, tellement il avait mis le souk.

Il croisa Xanxus dans l'escalier et s'immobilisa.

- Tu n'es pas venu à ma fête, constata gravement le blond.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors…rien.

Le garçon monta les marches qui le séparait du boss de la Varia et passa à côté de lui.

Une poigne de fer se referma sur son bras.

- Et alors QUOI ? Hein ?

L'adolescent grimaça.

- Xanxus…tu me fais mal !!

- Répond !!, s'écria le brun, le regard orageux et le visage déformé par la rage.

- Lâche-moi !!

Le blondinet réussit à se dégager et s'enfuit en courrant. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

…

Squalo arriva quelques minutes après dans l'escalier, et trouva un Xanxus saisit.

- Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- Ta gueule.

Le squale se tût mais son regard montrait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

- Va voir le gamin, ordonna le brun.

- Pourquoi ?

- Va le voir, c'est tout !, s'écria rageusement le boss en s'éloignant à grands pas lourds.

…

Si je te déteste ? Bien sûr !

Pourtant, je ne cesse de penser à toi.

…

Une marque commençait à apparaître sur son poignet. C'était douloureux.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?, murmura Bel à lui-même, la voix rauque.

- Tu parles tout seul, petit prince ?, fit doucement Squalo en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement sur son lit.

- Le prince ne t'a pas donné la permission d'entrer, siffla-t-il.

- Pas grave. J'en n'ai pas besoin, de toute façon.

Le squale s'assit sur la couette moelleuse.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ta fête ne t'a pas plu ?

L'adolescent rougit et se détourna, boudeur.

- Fiche-moi la paix.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit, s'exclama l'épéiste en saisissant le poignet du plus jeune.

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement et se dégagea d'un geste brutal. Superbi eut néanmoins le temps d'entrapercevoir le bleu qu'avait laissé Xanxus.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?, demanda-t-il, soudain très sérieux.

- Personne, murmura Bel en se massant là où Squalo l'avait attrapé.

- Est-ce que c'est Xanxus ?

Belphégor se retourna vers l'argenté. Celui-ci arborait un air sombre, annonciateur de tempête. L'adolescent aima immédiatement la teinte que prenait son regard, couleur de pluie diluvienne. Il hocha lentement la tête. Un éclair traversa ces yeux calmes et glacials. Bel se sentit frissonner.

…

Il m'a regardé ! C'est la première fois que ses yeux me voit vraiment.

…

- Est-ce que tu es en colère ?

L'escrimeur ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu m'aimes bien ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Il n'allait tout de même pas recommencer à l'ignorer, si ?

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Là, un haussement de sourcil.

- Voi, qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire des conneries par…

…

Lèvres, lèvres, lèvres. Douces. Ensuite, il faut glisser la langue. Oui, comme ça. Les mains sur son cou. On avance, et…

…

Squalo le repoussa; leurs bouches se séparèrent dans un petit bruit de succion.

- Moi, je t'aime bien, annonça tout à trac le prince en se léchant les lèvres.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, chuchota l'aîné.

- Faire quo…

Superbi le plaqua contre le matelas et grimpa sur lui; il l'embrassa passionnément, mêlant leurs langues, entamant une danse sensuelle sur ses hanches.

Le cœur de Belphégor fit un looping cahotant dans sa poitrine avant de revenir à sa place. A regret, leurs lèvres se quittèrent.

- Tu ne dois pas te moquer des adultes, dit Squalo avec son regard de pluie si triste. Sinon tu risques d'attiser quelque chose dont tu n'as pas conscience. C'est valable pour moi, comme pour Xanxus.

Il s'apprêta à descendre du lit, mais Bel l'arrêta, enlaçant sa nuque.

- Attend !

Il le serra contre lui, dans un élan de lascivité, il susurra :

- Passe la nuit avec moi.

…

Au matin, Levi et Lussuria se préparaient à manger en gloussant et en papotant à voix basse. Les cris qu'ils avaient entendus depuis leur chambre respective avaient été plus qu'explicites.

Mais lorsque Xanxus apparu, ils gardèrent leurs commentaires pour eux.

Le déjeuner se fit dans un silence pesant. Il y avait deux absents.

Le brun jeta sa serviette en travers de son assiette à moitié entamée et s'en fut.

- Enfoiré de Squalo.


End file.
